The expression “motor vehicle door” is to be understood in a broad sense. It includes in particular side doors, back doors, lift gates, trunk lids or engine hoods. Such a door may generally be designed as a sliding door as well.
The known door handle arrangement (DE 102 22 289 A1), which is the starting point for the invention, is being arranged at an outer door shell of the motor vehicle door, while in the installed state. A bow shaped door handle is provided, which bow shaped door handle comprises a first end section and a second end section. On one end section a hinge mechanism is provided, whereas on the second end section a mechanical interface is provided. The mechanical interface allows the attachment of a mechanical transmission element for the transmission of an actuation of the door handle to a door lock.
In the present context, the “actuation” of the door handle is being transmitted to the door lock in order to actuate the door lock and thereby to open the motor vehicle door. The mechanical transmission element of the known door handle arrangement is realized as a rod arrangement.
Generally, for the above noted door handle arrangements, a number of challenges have to be met. Besides low weight, low complexity in construction and high mechanical robustness a major challenge is the easy installation of the door handle arrangement.
One problem connected to the known door handle arrangement goes back on the structure of the hinge mechanism. The hinge mechanism comprises a bearing bracket with a bearing pin, which bearing bracket is fixed to the respective door shell section via a screw connection. During installation, first the bearing bracket is being fixed to the door shell section. In a second step the door handle with a U-shaped bearing surface is brought into engagement with the bearing pin, such that the hinge mechanism is completed. This installation procedure requires two separate installation steps for fixing the bearing bracket to the door shell section and for completing the hinge mechanism.
It is the object underlying the invention to improve the known door handle arrangement such that the installation is simplified taking into account the goals of low weight, low constructional complexity and high mechanical robustness.